


Balloons

by Gabe_Ligxting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Attempted Murder, Balloons, Bottom Cas, Bottom Castiel, Cheater Dean, Cuddles, Cuddling, Dean Hasnt Changed, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Ex's to Lovers, F/M, Fighting, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gaslighting, Heaven, Hospital, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Ingery, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Nicknames, No John Winchester, Nurse Dean, Past, Past Relationship(s), Patient Castiel, Peace, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Soft Cas, Soft sex, Souls, Teen Castiel, Teen Dean, Top Dean, Trans Cas, Transgender Castiel, Young Mary Winchester, highschool, supportive family, troubled relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27862246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabe_Ligxting/pseuds/Gabe_Ligxting
Summary: Castiel Novak was a simple man, or not. After a tragic indecent he is sent to a hospital. What could he remember and or what will he remember.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 1





	Balloons

A woman, her back faced the garden, her black hair sitting at her shoulders. Blowing softly as there was a slight breeze, her white dress, so pure, making her seem so innocent. In her hand, a string, leading up to a white balloon. The balloon slightly swayed to the right and left, the dress flowing like water on a river, so easy but yet calm, so peaceful as a butterfly flying around. A bird tweeted as the sun shined on her, the tree she was facing had a simple name carved into it, so easy to remember. Yet that name was scratched out, bark picked at, as the name was not to be seen nor remembered. Like a dirty secret no one should know, a memory that needs to be forgotten. The dress was a simple one, the sleeves went down to her elbows, a bit past. The dress dropped down to her knees, a modest dress, her feet barefoot on the grass. A man was on the opposite side of her, his back facing hers. His black, untamed hair flowed with the breeze, his white tux. Like he was getting married, there was a string in his hand, just like the girls. Leading up to a balloon, his was grey, like an almost storm cloud, the color of a wall. Something so simple yet dark, a mix of black and white, creating a middle ground. He turned around, as did the girl. Her face, so soft and beautiful, her black, thick-ish rectangle frames on her face. Her blue eyes shined in the sun. The blue was different like any other, like a bright deep blue, like how the sunlight hits at the bottom of the ocean. As a color that can be described but never re-created. His eyes were the same way, a slight stubble was on his face, like it was recently shaved. His jawline seemed like it had surgery, not that noticeable but seemed to make him more masculine. He cleared his throat, running his free hand through his hair out of habit. The man spoke up first, “My dear, you look so beautiful.” he complemented the lady, the girl chuckled. Her laughter turned into nervousness, her eyebrows slowly furrowing in confusion, she tilted her head a bit to the right, squinting her eyes. “Do you not remember me Castiel?” She asked, Castiel brought a hand up to the back of his neck, scratching it. Darting his eyes to look at his right, avoiding looking her in the eyes. “No, should I?” He asked, still not looking at her, he put his arm down. Clearing his throat as he was in an awkward situation. His eyes met the girls, she spoke up. “I’m a memory long gone, someone you tore away” She started to walk up to Castiel, circling him, a hand was dragged as she circled him. “You locked me out, in this place, my name… _Our_ name.” She sighed, looking down before looking back up. “Castiel, or should I say the name we both know, the one you locked out.” She stopped in front of Castiel, looking up at him. “Cassidy, the name we both shared, the one you kept locked out.” Cassidy looked at his balloon, “You’re dead, that's why we’re here.” she blurted out. Cas shook his head as he stood back. “No, I’m not.” Cassidy chuckled. “These balloons are like our souls, if we let go. We are free” Castiel looked at her in confusion, “Then why aren't you free?” he asked. Cassidy looked down, then back up at him. Anger was on her face, “Because of you!” she yelled, her fists slamming down. Cas stepped back once more, not knowing how to deal with a situation like this. “Right now, you are out there dying, dying as you were what?” She paused, trying to keep her cool. “You were murdered, you’re in an ambulance. Look.” She said in a calmer tone, she waved her hand across the air. The world faded into an ambulance, paramedics trying to save Castiel. A mask over his nose and mouth, feeding him oxygen. He was losing blood so effortlessly, they patched the wound, trying to look for his blood type. He was almost dead, his body holding out. Cassidy sighed as she walked over to Cas’s dead body. “Look at you, look what you’ve done” Cas shed a tear, “But- but I didn’t do this! Some- someone else did!” he was stuttering, stumbling on his words. He didn’t want to die, yet here he was, watching paramedics trying to save his lifeless body. He reached for something, anything. He walked over to his body, he didn’t know what to do, he was just average, “average Cassie” is what they called him. He was a nobody, a nobody with nothing to do. Cassidy looked over at Cas, she gave him a soft look. “You need to let go Castiel, you need to let go.” Castiel looked over at her, “Why? I want to live, I have so much to live for..” he looked over back at his dead body. “Cas, I’ve been dead, restless, I’m you, let me go, let us go.” She pleaded, he didn’t dare to look at her. “If you’re dead. Then let go of your balloon, you can be free right? With your balloon flowing in the wind.” He stated, looking up at the wall of the ambulance. Cassidy sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t understand. “Castiel, I can’t be free if you are, I’m you. Just..” She paused, clearing her throat. “Just a different version of you.” Castiel looked at her, giving her a glare as he didn’t want to believe her, he knew she was telling the truth. But he never wanted to accept this truth, he buried Cassidy down, because she was the past he wanted to forget. She held all the memories of his childhood, the ones he didn’t want to remember. The trauma he went through, the nights with a lover he had missed but never wanted to see again. He never wanted to relive those memories, there was a reason he had buried them down, a reason he never said brought them up again. His look had softened. “I want to live, let me please.” He pleaded, Cassidy rolled her eyes, walking over to Castiel, she stood by his side. Grabbing his forearm. “I’m not stopping you.” She said, Castiel walked towards the body, his dead body. He put his hand on his dead body's chest, his hand went through, he didn’t know how to go back to his own body. As if it were known, his soul went into his body, Cassidy following with. He was in his own body, just himself, but as if he couldn’t have peace. Cassidy was in the back of his head. Haunting him. The paramedics were able to save Castiel, they got his blood type in time and fed it to him through the IV, they were still under stress as they thought they were going to lose him. They had soon arrived at the hospital, two had gotten out of the back, carrying one corner each, they yelled. “One.. Two… Three!” They got the stretcher on the ground, they raised it up and rushed him inside, him still being very vulnerable to death. He got into a room, they lifted him onto the bed, they hooked more machines to him as he was passed out, blacked out even. Heart monitors, IV, anything to make sure he was alive. The doctor asked who the man was, one of the nurses who had put him in a hospital gown held up Castiel's wallet. “The driver's license says, ‘Cassidy Novak’.” The nurse said, the doctor nodded and wrote that on his chart. The doctor misgender the poor girl, he waited for Castiel to wake up, he left the room after twenty minutes of taking down Castiel’s vital signs. A nurse came to check on him from time to time, trying to see if his heart is still beating and if he wakes up. Castiel’s dream state was horror. Cassidy tormented him, causing pain he had buried deep down. The most hurtful was his past lover, his only lover. _It was 1987, Truman high, Cassidy Novak. A pretty woman, every boy wanted her, never on the cheerleading team but always watched. She was dating the school's quarterback, Dean Winchester, they had been dating since her sophomore year. They were both in their final year, their senior year, they were at his house. She and Dean were studying for finals, Dean kept bugging her for attention, kisses, hugs, love, anything. All he wanted to do was watch her, and focus on her. She had pushed her glasses up on her face before scooting the chair back, going over to Dean and straddled him, her skirt bunching up. Dean nervously chuckled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, she leaned in, brushing her lips over Dean’s. Dean knew what was happening, he grabbed under her thighs and picked her up with him. He stood up, the chair scooting back, she had wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him, it was slow, long, and passionate. They made it to Dean's bed, he carefully set Cassidy down, his hands feeling her sides, Cassidy pushed her glasses up once more. Dean stopped before telling her. “If you want to stop we can, just tell me and we’ll stop.” Cassidy nodded, Dean cared if she didn’t want to go through with this. She nervously chuckled, “This- this… This is my first time.” she mumbled, embarrassed to say this. Dean brought a hand to her face, cupping her cheek. “It’s my first time as well bumblebee.” He told her, his lies seeming like truth, Cass nodded, a hand went up her skirt. Grabbing her inner thigh. She let out a soft moan, he looked at her. “Do you wanna go through with this bumblebee?” He asked, before going any further. She nodded, Dean carefully took off her skirt, feeling her thighs with ease, he took both hands and squeezed both of her inner thighs. She moaned, turning into laughter “I’m sorry! I’m ticklish!” she said. Dean laughed, his hands rubbing up to her stomach, “You can.” she said. Knowing Dean wasn’t sure still, he took off her sweater, the button up underneath. He unbuttoned it, carefully helping Cassidy slide it off her shoulders. His hands roamed her body, her soft, untouched skin was new to Dean. He had craved this touch, all the other girls were sluts, whores, already touched, already lost their innocence. But Cassidy, she was innocent, clueless, new to everything, she was a quiet girl. Someone who would love to get their hands on, a simple, quiet, pure girl. And Dean had that. Dean had stopped, he took off his own shirt, Cassidy brought her hands up to feel his chest. Her hands roamed Dean’s chest and abs, Dean started to unbuckle his belt, easily throwing it off. He unbuttoned his jeans, taking those off, they were both in their underwear. Cassidy smiled, “I’m ready.” she said. They soon had made love that night, neither of them worrying the fear of Cassidy getting pregnant. But she was wrong, Dean had purposely not put a condom on, as he didn’t care. They were laying in Dean’s bed, Dean pulled the covers up on them. “That was amazing.” He said in between pants, Cassidy nodded. “It was.” She chuckled, Dean looked down at Cass. “I love you.” He told her, she smiled. “I love you too.” She told him back. Dean held Cass in a cuddle, they fell asleep in his bed. The room was a mess, yet they were the cleanest there, if they thought so. It was morning, Dean was getting dressed, Cassidy had grabbed her glasses off of the nightstand. She raised up, holding the sheet, having it cover her chest. She smiled and yawned, “Morning baby.” she said. Dean turned around, buttoning his pants and walking over to her. He kissed her cheek, smiling. “Morning bumblebee.” He said, Cass giggled at the nickname for her. Dean smiled, “I woke up really early, your clothes should be out of the dryer soon.” he said. She nodded, she looked at the alarm clock, ‘6:02 AM’ it read. School started at seven thirty, she smiled. “Do I smell breakfast?” She asked, Dean nodded. “My mom is making your favorite breakfast, waffles with whip cream and berries, bacon, and cinnamon toast.” Cassidy smiled, “Thank you Dean.” She said, Dean nodded, hearing the dryer go off. “I’ll be back baby.” He said, kissing her forehead before running downstairs. Cassidy sat on the bed, her hair looking like she had brushed it, but she had just woke up. Her hair sat at her shoulders, the sun hitting her black hair making her shine. She waited for Dean to come back, smiling at the thoughts of last night. Dean rushed back up the stairs, Cassidy’s clothes in hand. He handed her clothes to her, he left his room, shutting the door behind him. Cassidy got dressed, once she did, she exited the room. Walking down the stairs with grace, the family looked at her, Dean smiled. “Well hello beautiful.” Dean said, sitting up and walking to Cassidy, taking his hand in hers. He walked her to the table, she sat down next to him. He sat next to her, Dean’s mother, Mary Winchester handed them their plates, she smiled, “Eat well you two.” she said. Before she left for work, she worked at a flower shop, it was a small shop, but it was hers. The two finished up, grabbing their bags, Dean opened the passenger door for Cassidy. It was a 1967 Chevy Impala, the color black as can be, she loved the car she got in. Dean closed the door as he walked over to the drivers side, he got it, closing the door. They both buckled up, Cassidy smiled. They both drove to the school, once they had got there it was 7:12, they hurried to get out of the car and into their homerooms. They had wished each other goodbye, Cassidy went into her class, unlike Dean. Dean went out behind the school, he met up with his other girlfriend, her name was Lisa Braden. He told her about last night, and how it didn’t mean anything to him, Lisa smirked as they could now say how Cassidy is a whore, a slut, a boy toy. Cassidy had skipped the first period, she went to Mary’s flower shop and got a bouquet of flowers, she then went to a little candy shop to get sweets. She got back to the school and walked up to Dean’s locker. Her face went into shock, she dropped the flowers and sweets. Dean and Lisa were making out, they soon stopped, Dean looked at Cass. “Bumblebee I’m sorry.” He said, walking away from Lisa and to Cassidy, Cassidy stepped back. “No you’re not! You’re just sorry that you got caught!” She yelled, tears bubbling up in her eyes. Dean knew she was right, but as if it were quick as day, they broke it off. Cassidy stormed home, not caring anymore if she skipped or not, Dean had broken her heart, she had given something to Dean that she could never take back. She walked home, wiping her tears as she did so. A month or two had passed when she had last talked to Dean, and got her period. She was worried to say the least, he did use a condom didn’t he? Or was she just very late? But, before school she went to a farmers market, she bought a pregnancy test. She went home and used it, she waited for the answer, pacing around the bathroom. She stopped and threw up in the toilet, her morning sickness and nausea got worse. She looked back at the test, “Positive” it read. She broke down in the bathroom, she couldn’t be pregnant no; it was just a horrible nightmare, one she’ll wake up from. But it was the truth, she had stood up and left the house, she had gone to school. She wrote a note, telling Dean to meet her behind the school after the first period. Dean was still single, he broke things off with Lisa after a week. She had slipped the note into his locker, she ran out back. She waited for Dean, and there he showed. He looked at Cass. “Yes Cassidy?” He asked, Cassidy sniffled, her voice cracking. “I-I’m,” She paused, croaking out a sob. “I’m pregnant- with,” She had paused once more. “I’m pregnant with your child.” She said, Dean knew it, his plan had worked. He got down to her level, hugging her. “Really?” He asked, he was astounded that he was going to be a dad, she nodded. Dean pulled away to look at her, he kissed her forehead. They were back together, but only a few days after, they were in Cassidy’s room. She sighed. “Dea- Dean..” She looked over at him, he looked at her. “Yes bumblebee?” He asked, she looked back down. “I…. I think I want an abortion…” She said, Dean held back his anger, letting her finish. “I- I don't think I can care or give birth to this child..” She looked back at him, Dean stood up, he got in front of her, her eyes followed. “An **abortion**? Really? All that I gave up for **you** just so that you can have an abortion?!” His tone was getting rough, more mad. She backed up on the bed, Dean left, they had broken up once more. Cassidy went and got the abortion, her last thought of Dean was him storming out at her choice not to be a parent, not to give birth as she was just a child, a kid, a teen, she couldn’t handle it._ Castiel had woken up to blinding lights, his eyes adjusting quickly, he saw a doctor to his right and a nurse to his left. The doctor smiled, “Morning Ms. Novak,” he started out. Castiel sighed, they knew, he wasn’t ashamed of being trans, he just didn’t like people knowing he was once a female, or referring to him as a female. His dysphoria had almost made him cry one time, but this wasn’t as bad as it was. He forced a smile, the doctor continued. “Well, you suffered some major blood loss, and I’m surprised that you are alive!” The doctor chuckled to himself, Castiel just nodded, he knew how hospitals worked, he had been to so many he just knew. The doctor and nurse left him be, he watched the hospital’s TV, there wasn’t much on, but he was bored, he would kill for anything. He watched a simple channel, ones about animals, he didn’t care, someone had knocked on the door. “Come in!” He said, the person he saw, was someone he did not expect. _“Dean?”_ He thought to himself, he could hear Cassidy laugh in the back of his head. Her laugh overpowering his own thoughts, she teased Castiel. _“He’s here to play with you”_ She started out with, _“He knows you’re Cassidy, you’re not Castiel, just little Cassidy”_ Dean had sat down in the chair, he looked at Castiel. “Hello, I’m your nurse.” He said, Castiel was going to burst out laughing. _“Dean? As in Dean Winchester, the boy who had caused me pain, caused everyone pain. Was a **nurse**? Oh the irony!”_ He thought, snickering at it. Dean was confused, but Dean hadn’t changed, his freckles still stood out, his dirty blonde hair almost light brown was still there. And oh his eyes, the main reason Castiel had fallen for Dean is because of his green eyes. Castiel couldn’t look Dean in the eye, not after what he had done. “Come on, I don’t bite!” Dean told Castiel, Castiel still wouldn’t look at Dean, he wasn’t still okay with Dean. How they ended things wasn’t the best, Cas still longed for Dean each day, even after high school, he would look at the pictures he took of Dean, or him and Dean together. Cassidy had taunted Cas in the back of his head, telling him lies, or truth, he tried to ignore her but she was loud. Loud as can be, she never shut up. Dean watched as Castiel held back tears, something was hurting him but he didn’t know what, he stood up. Going over to comfort him, Castiel liked but hated the touch, he wanted to lean into it but also pull away from it, like it was hot water but it could burn him, it was like broken glass, something you know will hurt but you didn’t care. Castiel had instantly leaned into Dean’s touch, Dean had rubbed Castiel’s back, another hand over Castiel’s. Cas soon had the waterworks coming, nothing had hurt him, it was the pain of starting again with Dean, he got a second chance. A second chance he never would’ve been offered to him, Dean had continued to comfort the crying boy, not knowing if the pain was mental or physical, lucky for him it was mental. The boy seemed familiar to Dean, but Dean knew he had just met this patient, how could he feel so connected with him? They stood there for a while, Castiel crying his eyes out as Dean, his nurse, was comforting him. Dean had got tired of standing so he went to grab a chair, when his hands left Castiel’s body it felt like that night, the night he and Dean made love, the day after even. Dean had brought a chair next to Castiel’s bed, he brought the bar down and continued to comfort the boy, Castiel smiled, not knowing why, why would he get a second chance with Dean? A few more minutes had passed, Dean was still comforting the poor boy, Castiel had fallen asleep, no matter what the situation was, Dean was able to make him fall asleep with just a touch. Dean had stopped, carefully laying the sleeping, injured boy down on his bed. Dean had watched Castiel, not in a creepy way, but in a caring way. Dean had kept his hand on top of Castiel’s, he had swore he knew Castiel from somewhere, he just couldn’t tell where. Dean had intertwined his fingers with Castiel’s, it felt so right yet so wrong, wrong like he had done something to this poor boy that he could never forgive himself for. But, he pushed that feeling away, he watched Cas sleep, making sure that he was okay in a dream state. Castiel didn’t have Cassidy torture him in his dream state, in stead, it seemed like Dean was blocking that, keeping Cassidy at peace. Dean had sat there for god knows how long, smiling at Castiel and just watching him, it might have seemed creepy but he never meant it that way. The doctor had come in, “Is she awake?” he asked. Dean looked back at Cas, then the doctor, then back to Cas. “He fell asleep,” Dean told him, the doctor nodded. “Ms. Novak had a big accident, I’m surprised she fell asleep so easy.” The doctor said, Dean didn’t know why he was saying “Ms. Novak” but it scared him. Dean watched as the doctor took Castiel’s vitals, the doctor left. “Novak… I only knew one Novak….” Dean didn’t know if this was Cassidy, he had met her siblings and knew that this isn’t any of them, nor did she have any sisters. Maybe it was Cassidy? If it was he was fucked, he was a reckless teen, he didn’t care, he cared for Cassidy he truly did, but he couldn’t anymore. He looked at Castiel before sitting somewhere else, capturing his thoughts. Castiel had woken up, rubbing his eyes. He didn’t have his contacts in so he reached for his glasses, putting them on, the black, thick, rectangle rims framed his face. Dean’s curiosity sparked the best of him. “Cassidy?” He asked, looking up at Cas. Castiel looked at Dean, “Don’t coo me with your bumblebee shit, you lost your chance you great big bag of dicks.” Castiel told Dean in a harshful tone, Castiel never got to relieve this anger, this hurt, this pain. Dean stood up, he put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “It’s obvious you’re not Cassidy anymore.” Dean said, “I’m Dean Winchester, what's your name?” he asked Castiel, Castiel’s tone softened. “I’m Castiel Novak.” He said, not looking up at Dean, Dean smiled. “Well Castiel, it’s nice to meet you.” Dean said, Cas smiled. Castiel chuckled, “Dean…” he looked at Dean. “Is it weird that I still love you?” He asked. Dean smiled, he took a hand and put it on Castiel’s forehead, pushing his hand up and a bit on the top of Castiel’s head, he kissed Castiel’s head. He sat back down, “Let’s start again, can we?” he asked. Cas nodded, smiling like an idiot. They both started to laugh, like they used too, it was like the old times. But better. They both stopped laughing to catch their breath, Dean put his hand on top of Castiel’s. “May I look at the wound?” Dean asked Cas, Cas nodded. He raised the sheet up to under his belly button, he pulled the hospital gown up, Dean looked at the blood soaked bandage, carefully touching around the wound. Dean looked up at Castiel, “Want me to change the bandage?” he asked. Cas nodded, Dean got up, walking to the table past Castiel, it held bandages, gauze, cleaning supplies for wounds. Dean grabbed a few things, walking back to Castiel, he carefully took off the bandages and gauze. He had cleaned the wound, and wrapped it in new bandages. Cas thanked Dean as Dean sat back down, Dean pulled out his phone, looking at Cas. “Is it still your favorite song?” Dean had asked, Cas sheepishly nodded, “It is.. Still..” he looked down. Dean chuckled as he played the song, Cas’s head lifted up and looked at Dean. He was giggling, Dean smiled at Cas, _“Wise men say,”_ the song started off, Cas had always liked Elvis. His favorite song had come from the “Blue hawaii” album, it was a love song. The song’s name was “Can’t help falling in love” he had truly loved the song, Dean had sung along to each verse, Castiel swayed a bit in the hospital bed, to Dean’s voice and the song. They had sat there until the song ended, both having giant smiles on their faces. Day had turned into night, Dean’s shift was over. He didn’t want to leave Castiel all alone, as he stood up, he kissed Castiel’s forehead. “Goodnight bumblebee..” He smiled, Castiel was already half asleep, he had left the room. Dean turned off the light and shut the door behind himself. He had clocked out and went to his car, the 1967 Chevy Impala, he went into the drivers side. He started the car and went to a little diner, a female in a waitress uniform. She got into the passenger seat, she leaned over and kissed Dean on the cheek. Dean had smiled, “How was work baby?” he asked her. She smiled, her southern accent replying with. “It was great darlin’, how was work for you?” She asked, Dean softly smiled to himself. “I met an old friend, he… I’m his nurse” He told her, she nodded. They drove home, Dean wishing he wasn’t in this pickle but yet he was. Cassidy was sleeping peacefully as was Castiel, but nightmares woke them up, scared to the brim. They both couldn’t sleep, Cassidy pointed out creatures, figures, anything in the dark room. They both called out for Dean, tears brimming at Castiel’s eyes. They couldn’t sleep for the rest of the night, Castiel hugged the covers close, waiting for Dean to come back in the morning. His eye bags were bad, but got worse that night. Dean had woken up an hour earlier than for his shift, the girl laid naked in his bed. He hated her if he was being honest, he got out of the bed and got ready for work. He got on his scrubs and walked out his door, going to work. He had clocked in and went to Castiel’s room, there he found a distressed Castiel, he rushed to him. Rubbing Castiel’s back in circular motions as he put his chin on top of Castiel’s head. Castiel still sobbed, not knowing why he was so scared of something not there, but it was. A tall, thin like, bone like, the creature's red eyes and sharp, toothy grin stared at him, a faint laugh was heard from the creature. Dean turned the comfort into a hug, holding Cas and told him that’ll be okay, that he’s here. Cas had buried his head into Dean’s chest, not wanting to look at the creature, Cassidy was also in tears, hers were like Castiel’s. She was scared of it, she was the one that found it, she hated it. Dean quickly got up and turned on the light so Castiel could calm down, the light bright had blinded them for a quick second. Dean walked back to Castiel, Castiel scooted himself near one of the edges with the bar raised, he patted the bed, wanting Dean to sit with him, to sit next to him. Dean looked at Castiel, laughing a little he crawled into the bed carefully, being aware of Castiel’s wound. Dean laughed as he got comfortable, Castiel chuckled. “What?” He asked, laughter filling his words, Dean smiled. “You’re still scared of the dark.” He laughed, Castiel looked down, embarrassed. Dean continued to laugh, leaning to his right, towards Castiel. Castiel was uncomfortable, he thought Dean would be over teasing his fear of the dark, but yet Dean wasn’t. Dean smiled, “I’m here to protect you though.” he told Castiel. Castiel smiled softly, fiddling with his hands, at least Dean could keep him safe, _his_ Dean would always be there? Dean was done cheating, sleeping, and playing around with other women or men if he’s being loyal with Castiel right? Right? Or was Dean still in his old ways, the ways of cheating and possibly sleeping with other people, did he even want to stay loyal with Castiel? Or did he even care for Castiel at all? Castiel stopped questioning Dean, Dean _is_ loyal now. Dean is done with his old ways. Dean snuggled closer to Cas, his head in the crook of Castiel’s neck. Dean had smiled, he changed, he _would_ change for Cas, but yet, it would take time for him too. Right now, all he needed to do was to take care of Cas, and give Cas what he needed and when. Even when he was with another woman he would run to Cas. But yet, everyone had their secrets, Dean had his as did Cas, they were both lying but both pushed it down. Afraid to admit the truth to themselves...

**Author's Note:**

> Note:   
> Ahh, this is my first fic being posted on here, I hope yall like the consept.


End file.
